Treinta mil giles
by ZAHAKI
Summary: En las subastas se consiguen objetos interesantes, pero también se consiguen problemas.


¡Hola! Sí, Zaha de nuevo con FFIX. Temporadas que atacan, ya saben.

En esta ocasión quise hacer algo un poco más random notando que de este par siempre me voy al drama y se merecen una cuota de algo relajado, en concreto, un semi AU en el que a pesar de que me valgo del ambiente de FFIX, hay ligeros cambios para la elaboración de fic.

No es la gran cosa, pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo.

 **Fandom Insano_Promt:** 017 "Ciudad de bajas pasiones"

 **Disclaimer:** FFIX y sus genomas son propiedad de Square Enix.

* * *

 **Treinta mil giles**

 **By Zahaki**

Una jornada finalizada abrió paso a una noche de desahogo sin premeditación.

Zidane hablaba a su lado sin parar, pero Blank sólo asentía de vez en cuando -o cuando se encontraba en una encrucijada ante los ojos curiosos de su compañero ladrón-, se limitaba a responder con un seco monosílabo.

—Me recuerdas de nuevo por qué es que vinimos—preguntó el chico de rebelde cabello marrón, encontrando La Ciudad de la Eterna Noche demasiado lujosa para su gusto.

Blank observó su apariencia no sintiéndose precisamente cómodo en un lugar en el que todo parecía de pulcro cristal (al menos en el barrio de la clase alta). No era que se sintiera intimidado en lo absoluto, pero el rubio no parecía tener menor problema con pasearse entre los nobles e ignorar las desdeñosas miradas que éstos le dirigían.

Blank le miró con insistencia en búsqueda de una respuesta.

—No lo sé…—contestó dando la impresión de que realmente ni siquiera lo había pensado— Sólo creí que sería bueno cambiar de aires.

En respuesta, Blank rodó el único ojo que se asomaba bajo la cinta que cubría su frente mientras emitía un resoplido exasperado—Me sigue sorprendiendo tu capacidad de improvisación.

Zidane sonrió tomándolo como un cumplido o sencillamente sólo quería molestar a su compañero—Y eso que no te he contado de la vez que gracias a eso Marcus, Cinna y yo; durante un trabajo de teatro callejero, logramos reunir fondos para las últimas mejoras de nuestra guarida—expuso con orgullo mientras su cola se agitaba con rápidos azotes al igual que la de un perro alegre—. _Si sabes a lo a que me refiero…_ —agregó musitando las últimas palabras mientras colocaba una mano confidente sobre su boca.

Blank resopló por… _¿qué vez?_ Daba igual—Somos ladrones, eso no es improvisar—el chico rubio parecía tener un punto que agregar, mas Blank continuó sin permitirle alegar defensa—. Mira, no estoy de ánimos y este ambiente me asfixia. Iré a la posada a hablar con uno de los compadres del jefe y cuando termines con lo-que-sea-que-hagas, me buscas para volver a Lindblum.

El otro le observó unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y rechistar un «Aburrido», alejándose a perezosos pasos hacia la zona más ostentosa de la ciudad. Bueno, que Zidane fuera uno de los menores no significaba que no supiera defenderse; así que el ladronzuelo resolvió a hacer lo anunciado sin demora. Con suerte, dormiría algunas horas antes de volver.

Un par de horas más tarde, Zidane salió del estadio con orgullo mientras dividía entre sus bolsillos las ganancias de aquel día, las cuales se traducían al doblaje de su manojo de cartas y obteniendo un par de elementos muy valiosos. Podrían sacarle de un apuro en caso de requerirlo. Observando que la noche parecía ser joven aún (aunque esto en Treno era difícil de saber en realidad), resolvió ir en búsqueda de diversión.

Internándose aún más en el barrio de los ricachones y echando ojeadas disimuladas a las ventanas, verjas y –cualquier-otra-cosa que representara poca seguridad; anduvo sin rumbo determinado por espacio de algunos minutos hasta que un bullicio que se escuchaba "importante" alertó la antena de su curiosidad.

La edificación en comparación al estadio de cartas, era bastante llamativa a la vista de Zidane; y llamativa en la mente del joven ladronzuelo significaba "valiosa". Las cejas del rubio se elevaron en la significativa expresión de aquel que toma una decisión y adelantándose con emoción, empujó las imponentes puertas de madera que anunciaron su llegada, mas en el interior del lugar nadie reparó; o en todo caso, quiso reparar en su presencia.

Dando un vistazo panorámico, notó sin mucho esfuerzo que hallábase dentro de un lujoso salón. Relucientes sedas bermellón oscuro colgaban desde el techo abovedado, dándole al espacio un aire teatral que por supuesto, sobrepasaba por mucho las funciones que ellos llevaban a distintos lugares de Gaia con Tantalus.

—Este es el magnífico Anillo Espejado—escuchó decir a alguien de apariencia ridícula al fondo del salón—. Un objeto muy interesante si me permiten decirles, comenzaremos la oferta con 2.200 Giles. ¡¿Alguien ha dicho 2.200 Giles?!

Zidane giró la cabeza de un lado a otro no encontrándole lo especial al objeto, pero algo debía tener pues ya habían lanzado tres pujas en un lapso impresionante de tiempo. Esa gente no tenía reparo en gastar

—Vendida a la señorita—anunció el subastador con su típica voz de comercial de detergente.

El rubio bostezó mientras se estiraba haciendo que su espalda sonara con un crujido de alivio que se reflejó en sus facciones. Reflexionando en que no tendría nada que hacer, decidió quedarse unos minutos más y ver qué objetos podían ser de su interés. No era como que si contara con mucho dinero, pero al menos podía participar en ese evento de los ricachones de Treno.

Aretes, más anillos, botas, cintas ¡y hasta una barra de labios! ¡¿Era en serio?! ¿Cómo era posible que la nobleza de Treno fuese tan ridículamente superficial? Bueno, era la nobleza después de todo, pero aquello sobrepasaba los límites. Zidane estaba harto de colocar sus esperanzas en algún objeto interesante y es que ni siquiera pasearse a ver que podían obtener sus rápidos dedos de algunos bolsillos parecía valer la pena.

Rendido, fastidiado y algo somnoliento; se dio por vencido. Una última mirada hacia el escenario y vio que traían el siguiente objeto, si era alguna otra joya de utilería barata se iría sin siquiera escuchar la ridícula cifra por la que estafarían al pobre idiota que la comprara. Parándose de puntitas mientras se equilibraba con su dorada y tupida cola, notó que venía la linda señorita con elegante y bien ceñido vestido negro abrillantado empujando el carrito.

—Presento ante ustedes el valioso y único Dedo Mágico—las cejas de Zidane se fruncieron hacia el centro en una expresión pensativa mientras intentaba recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre. Algo le decía que era importante…—. Comenzaremos la subasta con 8.900 Giles ¿Alguien ha dicho 8.900 Giles?

"Qué caro…"

— ¡9.000 Giles! —exclamó un gordo cuyos botones de su camisa amenazaban con dispararse y ocasionar algunas heridas a los ocupantes de los puestos delanteros.

— ¡9.500 Giles! —le siguió un flacucho de desdichado aspecto.

— ¡10.000! —intervino sin saber cómo se había lanzado a ese extraño juego.

Las personas se giraron apenas notándole y tras una mirada de arriba abajo impregnada en desdén, se lanzaron en una fuerte batalla de pujas con cifras exorbitantes. Sabía que no tenía mucho dinero, pero logró quedarse con el premio. Atribuyó la victoria a su capacidad de improvisación.

Los objetos se entregaban al final de la subasta en la oficina del administrador, a puerta cerrada. El último era él, que al verificar cada uno de sus bolsillos comprobó con mucha frustración que no llegaba al precio pactado por el artículo que pujó.

Su turno finalmente llegó.

Se adentró en la oficina con timidez y tras esto, la puerta tras él fue cerrada con un ruido sordo que le hizo sobresaltarse. Unos ojos azules tormentosos bajo una brillante hilera de espesas pestañas lo saludaron con una mirada despectiva pero elegante que le recorrió el cuerpo entero— ¿Tú eres el que compró el Dedo Mágico? —preguntó el aparente dueño de la casa de subastas con una voz plana aunque su mirada seguía emitiendo una perezosa altivez.

—S-sí—carraspeó—. Sí—Zidane se quedó un momento pasmado sin saber cómo referirse a la persona, por lo tanto, prefirió callar.

—Toma asiento—pidió éste mientras se inclinaba a un extremo de su escritorio, sacando lo ofertado y poniéndolo delante de él—. Son 30.000 Giles.

—C-con respecto al pago…—una mirada en su dirección y una uña tamborileando en el escritorio de madera— Creí que tenía la cantidad pero…

— ¿"Pero…"?—tres uñas tamborileaban sobre la mesa.

Repentinamente, el rubio recordó su recompensa de la noche en el duelo de cartas. Sonrió confiado—Tengo algo de mayor valor para intercambiar.

La elegante figura deslizó su pecho sobre la mesa hasta apoyar los antebrazos en ésta, tomando una postura disimuladamente interesada. Largos mechones de cabellos plateados se deslizaron al frente cerrándose alrededor de su anguloso rostro. Zidane contuvo la respiración.

—Supongo que estás al tanto de que _mis gustos_ son exigentes.

Y Zidane por supuesto que no lo ponía en duda; no obstante, se abstuvo de comentar algo. Asintió bajando un poco la mirada y entornando los ojos a un pecho; que para su gusto, era demasiado plano para tratarse de una señorita. Incluso las curvas de su abdomen se veían algo trabajadas a pesar del delicado aspecto de su rostro.

— ¿Tienes algo de mi interés, chico? — Prosiguió el administrador al notar que el ladrón no había expuesto su trueque—. Ha sido una noche larga y como entenderás, estoy cansado.

— ¿"Cansado"? —Repitió sin siquiera molestarse en disimular la sorpresa— ¿Eres un hombre?

Una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa tirando de un extremo de los delgados labios del hombre terminó confundiéndole aún más.

—No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado de que confundieras mi género—respondió éste reclinándose a todo lo que daba el respaldo de su silla que hizo un suave chirrido bajo su peso. Los ojos de Zidane registraron de inmediato los pequeños cuadritos de un abdomen delgado pero evidentemente masculino—. ¿Te importaría continuar con el negocio?

—Oh, sí. Lo siento—respondió atropelladamente y de inmediato echó la mano en su bolsillo sacando el manojo de cartas que había reunido, apartando las tres primeras de la pila. El hombre dueño de la casa de subastas lo miró con su delgada y plateada ceja enarcada, pero la diversión se había ido de su rostro por completo—. Tengo cartas muy valiosas—explicó con tono negociador y confiado dejando las tres que había apartado de su manojo boca abajo, a modo de suspenso—. En primer lugar, está Alexandria que la gan-

—No me interesa—respondió el subastador.

— ¡Pero si aún no he terminado! —replicó Zidane con indignación.

—Entonces déjame corregirme. ¿Tienes algo de valor?

—Esto es de valor.

El hombre de plateado cabello rodó los ojos—Me refiero a una joya, un arma, una reliquia—suspiró—. Déjame ver si entendí bien. Entraste en una subasta exclusiva de la nobleza, pujaste por el objeto más raro de los ofertados y para colmo, ¿pretendes que acepte como parte de pago unas _sucias_ cartas?

—No están sucias y podrías revenderlas a muy buen precio—insistió.

— ¿Y perder mi reputación? —rió y se dejó caer de nuevo con delicada decepción, negando con la cabeza casi divertido— No cerraré el trato y me debes un impuesto 3.000 Giles por pujar por un objeto que no puedes adquirir.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Reglas son reglas—le interrumpió el hombre—. Debiste instruirte de cómo es el manejo de las subastas antes de meterte en esto. Si no puedes pagar el monto por el que pujaste, debes dejar un diez por ciento de su valor por gastos administrativos—El hombre se volvió a echar sobre la mesa, acercándose— ¿Tienes idea de todos los problemas que estás causando, pequeño mono?

—Sólo tendrías que esperar otra subasta. No tienes que cobrarme por algo que ni siquiera me voy a llevar.

— ¡Otra subasta! —exclamó alzando las manos teatralmente y colocándose de pie mientras la silla se deslizó por el suelo chirriando— ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de cada cuánto tiempo se organizan las subastas?!

El subastador rodeó la mesa a paso firme, llenando el sofocante ambiente con un acompasado taconeo de sus botas bajo sus pálidos muslos descubiertos. ¿Toda la nobleza era tan excéntrica para vestirse? El hombre se instaló detrás de donde Zidane seguía sentado, podía sentir como las manos se apoyaban en el respaldo de su asiento para luego hacerlo girar, colocándole frente a sí.

— _Maestro Kuja_ —llamaron desde afuera—. _Todo está listo, sino necesita más de mis servicios por h-_

—Puedes retirarte—exclamó sin siquiera girarse a la puerta de la que provenía aquella voz que Zidane reconoció como el maestro de ceremonias del evento—. Muy bien, ¿en qué estábamos? Oh sí, tu deuda. Supongo que tienes para pagar 3.000 Giles de impuesto.

Perdido y casi horrorizado de que aquel hombre, realmente _fuese un hombre_ ; Zidane pasó saliva hasta lograr reponerse del shock de aquella imagen tan cerca de él— ¿Pagar 3.000 Giles por nada? ¿Eso no sería un robo?

Kuja sonrió y le tomó de la barbilla, clavando su alargada uña en ésta para alzarla—Pareces muy familiarizado con el término—repuso éste dando un último vistazo a su apariencia con más detalle, deteniéndose en los bolsillos anchos de sus pantalones y las dagas que cruzaban su cintura—. Seguro que tienes una profesión muy interesante, mono.

—Mi nombre es Zidane, eso deberías haberlo leído en el formulario de la subasta—espetó y se apartó sacudiendo la cabeza con molestia— ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió con un gruñido.

Kuja fingió meditarlo llevando un dedo a su labio inferior—Una garantía—respondió con firmeza.

— ¿Garantía? —El rubio le miró sin ocultar su confusión— Eso quiere decir que…

—Que la próxima vez, visítame fuera de horario laboral.

Un parpadeo. Dos parpadeos. Tres parpadeos— _¿Disculpa?_ — ¿Estaba coqueteando con él?

—Y trae contigo algo de valor o los 30.000 Giles.

— ¡¿Y me vas a cobrar?! —ahora sonaba indignado

— ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas algo más? —Preguntó con diversión— ¿Querías pagarme _en especias_?

Zidane gruñó y se cruzó de brazos—Bien. ¿Qué quieres de garantía?

Kuja sonrió con amplitud enviándole un escalofrío repentino. ¿Qué había pasado con la calefacción?

Los dedos alargados tomaron la punta de su cabello, el hombre se había inclinado a besar sus maltratados mechones sin que Zidane pudiera percatarse en el momento que se había vuelto a acercar. Estupefacto, el rubio sólo le vio con la boca abierta sin emitir sonido, pues el nivel de shock producido por aquella acción le dejó congelado hasta que sintió algo aletear contra su cara. Sus hebras doradas colgaban desordenadas alrededor de su rostro.

Kuja se había incorporado sosteniendo la cinta que ataba su cabello, doblándola cuidadosamente—Esto será suficiente. Buenas noches, Lindo Canario.

Y con esto, el hombre desapareció tras la puerta.

Zidane no supo cómo logró salir de la casa de subastas sin estrellarse contra las cosas. Dirigió sus pasos perezosos a la posada donde Blank le esperaba con una fuerte preocupación en su cabeza:

— ¿Cómo voy a conseguir 30.000 Giles?

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Los comentarios son bien apreciados.


End file.
